


Red Tops Blue

by Auddish



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Art, Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Tentabulges, hints at non-con, sort of ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddish/pseuds/Auddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for Drone Season 2014</p><p>Prompt for Aradia topping Vriska</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tops Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MIMIcBOTASU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIMIcBOTASU/gifts).



> Greetings! I was a bit unsure what to do with this fill, so I experimented in a few different styles, hope that's cool! :) happy drone season!

[](http://imgur.com/ey3Nx5o) [](http://imgur.com/GNB0cnf)

[](http://imgur.com/dg8zYzu)

[](http://imgur.com/sDTms9O)

**Author's Note:**

> will probably post this around tumblr too


End file.
